


This Moment with You

by epicallychrissy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicallychrissy/pseuds/epicallychrissy
Summary: The world is falling apart. But in this particular moment, with this particular man, Eggsy's world is pretty f*cking spectacular.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	This Moment with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> Talking with eggsyobsessed this morning, and she mentioned wanting soft boys. I had the urge to write, but all I could think of was angst, and no one needed that in these uncertain times. Then all of a sudden I had an image of Eggsy taking care of Merlin, like the sweet man he is. This drabble was born. Enjoy, my dear friend. You absolutely rock :*

Eggsy walked down the stairs towards the kitchen but stopped when he saw his lover and partner sprawled on the sofa of the sitting room. JB was curled by Merlin's hip while Higgins laid over the feet of the sleeping Scot. While he took a quick picture with his glasses to add to his collection, Eggsy felt a tightening in his heart at seeing the dark blue-purple smudges under Merlin's closed eyes. Things had not been going well in the world and it seemed all the Kingsman agents were working to put the world back together again. Making a quick decision, Eggsy sent a message to Arthur that, barring literal world imploding disasters, Merlin and Galahad were not to be disturbed for the rest of the day.

Message sent, Eggsy finally made it to the kitchen where he set a kettle to boil. Debating the teas and coffees before him, he opted for a tea bag of a snooze sleepy tea to keep Merlin as relaxed as possible. Making a quick egg scramble and toast, he shucked his jacket, threw off his tie and set his bounty on a tray. Upon finding all his loves still snoozing away, he nudged Higgins, who lifted his massive head and gracefully moved to let Eggsy sit beside Merlin and JB. Eggsy gave the velvet head a quick pet and nuzzle before poking his slobbering pug awake. JB huffed and panted, making little noises that Eggsy imagined to be grumbles of irritation from being moved. 

Eggsy was finally able to focus his attention on the man who held his heart. If he wasn't afraid that sleeping on the sofa would cause too much stiffness, Eggsy would have let the man sleep. But knowing Merlin had most likely not eaten before collapsing on said sofa, Eggsy began humming a soothing collection of notes while caressing a stubbled cheek. Merlin twitched a bit before moving closer to Eggsy's warmth, bald head almost on the younger man's shoulder. Eggsy smiled softly and repeated the process, until hazel grey eyes slitted open.

"Hello, love. Can you eat some eggs and toast for me? Then we'll head to bed for a proper lie-in, yeah," Eggsy softly murmured, still caressing over Merlin's cheeks and head. Merlin nuzzled into Eggsy's palm and made a sound that Eggsy took to mean agreement. 

Eggsy's smile grew impossibly fonder as he set the tray over Merlin's lap, watching to make sure nothing was spilled. Merlin seemed to inhale the cheesy eggs and toast while sipping on the calming tea. 

When Merlin finished, he started to lean his head back on Eggsy's shoulder, who gently shoved him back upright while chuckling. "Oi. You're not falling asleep on this sofa. Come on, love. Up you get to bed."

Merlin grumbled much like JB had but finally made a sleepy stumble up the steps. Eggsy helped wrestle him out of his jumper and trousers, but before he could do much more, Merlin flopped down like a starfish onto his stomach. Shaking his head, yet still smiling tenderly, Eggsy got the covers pulled from under Merlin and up and around his shoulders. Sure that his wizard was asleep, Eggsy placed a soft kiss to Merlin's forehead and went to tackle the dishes from the small breakfast he had made. 

Before he could take two steps, a surprisingly strong but gentle hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged him back. With a full-on grin and another soft kiss, Eggsy climbed into the bed and settled into Merlin's arms, content to be in his wizard's enchantment.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to tag on mobile sucks. If it doesn't come up in a list automatically generated when you start typing, it ain't happening. 
> 
> Higgins, as always, was created by eggsyobsessed. She lets borrow the big numpty. I love him.


End file.
